Atah Rotzeh Ani
by LilyPotter1
Summary: OK Heres the deal like a yr ago i wrote all this stuff and now i am combining the weird syco *funnie* stories together thnk read it u want i dont really care i am bac after being gone for a yr!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Okay this is my fic for Mandy's Challenge!! This conditions are-  
-someone must have a "wizard" cold   
-a dictionary has to fall out of the sky   
-someone has to say "Atah Rotzeh Ani" which means "You want me" in hebrew.   
-a charachter's feet must smell bad (ew)   
-it must be funny   
-a lizard has to be present at least once   
-ron's broken wand must be mentioned. (because what DID happen to it????)   
OKay and remember I own nothing!  
  
  
" Atah Rotzeh Ani!!"  
  
*Harry Ron Hermione Sirius Draco and Moldie Voldie fall onto my bed*  
  
Me:Ummmm... Hi.   
  
Voldie: good to see you too!!!  
  
Harry: *sneeze, sneeze*  
  
Me: Ewww.. cover your nose and mouth!!!!  
  
Harry: *sneeze sneeze cough*  
  
Sirius: He is sneezing sparks!! He has a... Drumroll please..... a Wizard cold!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Whats that? Is it contagious? If it is, Dont touch anything Harry! Better yet maybe you should go home! Whats a wizard cold?  
  
Hermione: Its not contagoius. Its is sort of like the regular cold except you cant talk cause when you do you sneeze and cough.  
  
Me: O.. well Harry I am sending you home. I hope you feel better!! Okay does anyone have a wand I can use?  
  
Hermione: You can use Ron's old one.  
  
Draco: He still has that? How nasty!  
  
Hermione: Its in his room in a glass display case.  
  
Sirius: Display case? crazy kid!  
  
Ron: *blush*  
  
Everyone else: *crack up*  
  
Me : *wheezing heavily* Why... is.... it.... in a.... display...... case?  
  
Ron: because I had it for my first two years so its specail *blush*  
  
Harry: *sneeze sneeze sneeze cough choke*  
  
Me: okay whatever *tries hard not to laugh* Moldie Voldie get your nasty shoes off my BED!!!!  
  
Voldie: *kicks off shoes* Smells like roses!!  
  
Everyone: Ewwww!!!! Smelly!!!!!!   
  
Sirius: Put them back on put them back on!! please!  
  
Draco: *pulls airfreshener out of cloak and sprays it* You guys are Chickens!  
  
Ron and Voldie: Cluck Cluck!!!  
  
Hermione: My Hero!!! *runs over to Draco and tries hard to not to kiss him*  
  
Draco: Atah Rotzeh Ani!  
  
Hermione: Its so romantic when you speak french!  
  
Voldie: *slaps forehead*  
  
Ron: Its not french its Hebrew for You want me   
Harry: *sneeze cough sneeze sneeze sneeze choke*  
  
*Hermione shrugs and makes out with Draco*  
  
Me: Get a room!!  
  
Lizard: Rooms! Rooms! Get your red hot rooms! only 3 sickles!! Rooms! Big, small!! Come and get your room!!!  
  
Me: I aint even gonna ask  
  
Sirius: I am getting out of here! its almost as bad as Azkaban!! *takes Harry and disappears*  
  
Ron: So its just me the author *shudders* and mr. Moldie Voldie over here  
  
Me: Yep  
  
Voldie: Me not Moldie! Me Voldie!!  
  
Ron: Somebody do something!!  
  
Me: Voldie has gone mad!  
  
Ron: forget mad, he's beyond that!!  
  
*dictionary falls out of the sky on to Voldies head and he passes out*  
  
Me: Thank you almighty Dictionary God!!!  
  
Ron: *edges away from me* help  
  
Hermione: Draco I love that outfit on you its so... so... You!  
  
Draco: Why thank ya Thank ya very much!  
  
Ron: I love Elvis!! *Draco and Ron sing and dance like Elvis*  
  
Me: You do know hes de--  
  
Hermione: shhh.. you will break their hearts besides this is our chance to get away!!! *runs away*  
  
  
A/N: I have one more thing to say.. I LIVE on reviews!!! hint hint   
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
Ginny Potter 


	2. Default Chapter

A/N: This is a little... okay a lot weird! I own nothing. This little story is for METMA Mandy's challenge!!  
  
*It must be funny OR serious   
*it has to be from the point of view of a character (NOT an object)   
*the character you are doing the point of view of CANNOT be Ron, Hermione,   
Harry, Voldemort, or any of the overused ones.   
*must include the phrase "But...I don't like fruitcakes!"   
*someone has to die (it can be a sad or funny death.)   
*there has to be a *DUH DUH DUH* barrette that plays pranks on people...   
  
A/N: Lets get htis show on the road!!.....  
  
This is what Happened. Seriously!  
(Goyle's POV *kinda scary huh?*)  
  
Me: Oh great Draco! *bows clumsily*  
Draco: Get up and eat, stupid.  
Me: Yes Master. but where's Crabbe?  
Draco: Does it matter? Just shut up and eat!  
Me: But... I dont like Fruitcakes!  
Crabbe: Me's back!  
Draco: You guys are SOOOO dense!  
Me: Thats not er... Nice, Draco..... least I thin-  
Hermione: Like oh my gawd my nail polish!   
Lavender: Shh! I'm trying to read here.  
Ron: Hermione? you're not American.  
Everyone but Ron: American??  
Evil Barette Thing: I'm Here!!! Hahaha hehehe! *clips on to wand*  
Harry: You! You switched their personalities!  
Evil Barette Thing: You're a smart one, huh? *waves wand and acidently kills Crabbe*  
Draco: Oh well  
Me: Who are you?  
Evil Barette Thing: I am -   
Harry and Draco: How stupid can you get?  
Hermione: Oh my GAWD! look at my clothes! *runs out of the Great Hall*  
Dumbledore: Lemon drop?  
Harry: Professor! The Evil Barette Thing!!!!!!  
Dumbledore: Oh! its my old buddy! *hugs Evil Barette Thing*  
Me: Crabbe died??  
Everyone: *sigh*  
Ron: bit slow huh?  
Me: Well I dont love you guys either!  
*Shelley walks in*  
Draco: hey baby!  
Shelley: Hiya everyone!  
Hermione: I'm back! *has on black leather mini-skirt, tight hot pink belly shirt and knee-high boots*  
Harry: WOW!  
Shelley: I love your outfit, Herm!  
Hermione: I love yours too! *Shelley is wearing flares and tight tank top*  
Shelley: Thanks  
Draco: WOW!  
Harry: *readion Shelley's tank top* 1/2 Angel 50% devil  
Shelley: Yep I got it at DEB!  
Ron: Hermione......  
Voldemort: MWWHHHHAAAA!!!!!!!!  
Shelley: ummm... no.  
Evil Barette Thing:I was just playin some practical jokes but your a tough crowd...... Come on lets grab a burger Voldie  
Voldemort: Yea evil villians cant get a break these days  
Me: Mee is Confused!!??!!  
Draco: whats new?  
Hermione: *has spaz attack* This outfit isnt me but its okay I guess.  
Lavender: Oh my GAWD! I'm reading!! my eyes hurt.  
Ron: Your back! *hugs and kisses Hermione*  
Harry: Well I guess I saved the day!  
Draco: Not'un! I did.  
  
Me: And that Judge Judy is how I saved the day.  
Judge Judy: What a bunch of crack. LIAR! i hereby sentence you to life in Azkanban!  
Crowd: YEAH!!! YAY!!! 3 cheers for Judge Judy!!! Hip Hip Hooray!!! Hip Hip Hooray!!! Hip Hip Hooray!!!   
  
A/N: All I have to say is please review!!!  
-Ultimate Element!  
  
PS: Who is the head of the Hufflepuff house?? its driving me CRAZY!!!! 


	3. ooooHH Shiny!

A/N: I dont own Harry Potter characters and all that kinda junk okay dokay?  
  
"Oohhhh Shiny"  
  
Ginny(ohh thats me)-::taptaptap goes keys on computer::  
  
(coming from fireplace)  
  
Ron-Mom always said not to play with the floo powder. Good thing we came together.  
  
ginny- you... you stay in there ::grabs closes thing on desk:: I've gotta.. a...a... shiny thingy mabober  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco come out of fireplace  
  
Draco- What am I doing here  
  
Ginny- Ohmygod Can I have your autograph  
  
Hermione- Are you what I think.... oh shiny lemme see lemme see!!:: huddles with Ginny and they giggle at the shiny thingy mabober::  
  
The Boys-Girls:rolls eyes::  
  
Ginny- okay okay back to my story and since you are here you have to do what I say::suddenly they are in Prof. Trelanwys room::  
  
Alll- how'd we get here  
  
Voldie- You are here for my talent contest! MMWWAAHHHAAAHHHAAAA  
  
Ginny- Ahhh what about my story  
  
Voldie-First Harry you sing faith Hillls the way you love me kay?  
  
Harry-errr....  
  
Voldie-good ohh and Ginny my name is Lord Voldemort k not Voldie.  
  
Ginny- Whatever  
  
Voldie- Go Harry:: shoves Harry Harry gets on stage and starts::  
  
Harry-::in a good voice just like Faith Hills::  
  
  
  
Ohhh I love the way you love Love me  
  
Theres no where else I rather be  
  
Ohhh to feel the way I  
  
Fell with your arms  
  
I only wish you could see...  
  
Voldie- I hate to say this but that was... was..  
  
Ginny- Come on Voldie you can say it::everyone else snickers::  
  
Voldie-nice  
  
Ron- look what I found!Its.. Its a shiny madoodle  
  
Everyone except Voldie-Ohhh shiny  
  
Voldie- Draco Its your turn You will sing Britney Spears's Opps I did it again Go!  
  
Draco(suddenly in a Britney Spears outfit)starts off key-  
  
Opps I did it again  
  
I played with your heart  
  
got lost in the game  
  
Ohh Baby baby  
  
Opps I did It again  
  
I made you believe  
  
Everyone eles- Urggg stop stop its horrible  
  
Hermione- Let me at her let me at her I HATE Britney Spears::draco runs off screaming like a girl::  
  
Poof they were back at the house  
  
Draco- I am back to normal ::Looks at clothes::  
  
Harry- you never were normal :: boys start to fight::  
  
Ginny- Come on Hermione Lets go to my room  
  
::comes back down in a minute:: Okay Boys kissy kissy and make up::  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Bye bye what an ending I am a genius or however you spell it ohh out of candy I have to go get some 


	4. Evil Elf Cookies Attack

The Attack of That Little Elf Dude  
  
Me- Ohh elf cookies yummy yummy in my tummy  
  
Cookie- Dont eat me Dont eat me  
  
Me- Huh? cookies cant talk and of course I am going to eat you your are a cookies **starts to put cookie in mouth**Hey this cookie bite me on the finger  
  
Draco- So what I dont care  
  
Harry- er... Cookies dont bite they dont even move on their own  
  
Ron- Whats a cookies  
  
Me- Where did you come from and you have never had a cookie *cracks up laughing and cant stop*  
  
Draco- We came through the plot hole.  
  
Me- Dude those things are real kewl  
  
Hermione- Hes had a cookies remember last Christmas.  
  
Ron- Those are cookies? aa they were okay  
  
Elf- Author author you fogot about me  
  
Me-ohhya sorry I am the author  
  
Elf- Well put me so I can go now ok  
  
Me- sure thing elfy or what ever your name is  
  
Voldie- Mwhahahahahahahahaha  
  
Me- dont tell me you came through the plot hole  
  
Voldie- yup  
  
Dozens of tiny little evil elves (DOTLEE)- So did we ....  
  
Hermione- Ahhhh *faints*  
  
Draco-What the is going on *looks at self* Ahhhh * falls on floor sobbing*  
  
Voldie- the talent show lives on  
  
Harry- Hey thats not in my script ooh wait here it is I have the next line  
  
Me- you are a genuius  
  
Harry- whatever Urrgg the evil Brittney Spears red catsuit is back  
  
Me- he doesnt look that bad in it *everyone except Draco aggress*  
  
Draco- Why meeee......  
  
Hermione-*gets up from floor* I dont know because your the easiest target.  
  
DOTLEE- you forgot again  
  
Me- sorry I really wanted to fit you in to the plot bye *shoves the out front door*  
  
Dumbledore- I still cant find me ohhh what are they called again*goes out front door*  
  
Ron- umm ok what is going on  
  
Everyone except Ron even me- dont know  
  
Draco starts singing uncontrallbaly-  
  
Shes so lovely shes a star  
  
and they say shes so lucky shes a star  
  
but she crycrycries in the lonely heart  
  
thinking if theres nothing missing in my life  
  
then why do these tears come at night  
  
Voldie- Mwhahahahahaha  
  
Me- This is the end or I am going to miss my bus  
  
Ron to where hey the end I hardly got any lines  
  
Draco- Hit me baby one more time  
  
Me- shut up  
  
Harry- Me neither  
  
Hermione- least you didnt faint for half the fic  
  
Voldie- What about me too  
  
Draco- Opps I did it again  
  
Everyone- SHUT UP  
  
Drao- fine  
  
Me- the end everyone say bye bye  
  
Everyone yells- Bye Bye Come again this isnt a resteraunt  
  
Me- Oppps I am gonna be late Dont even start Draco *Draco closes mouth* 


	5. PARTEEEE

A/N:I read the 1st book today and it said elixir prevented dying so you could live forever. Well it said at the end that the Famels were going to die. Did you know you could only live forever if you had elixir and once it was gone you die. Okay I am sure everyone knew that except me..  
  
"Errr.. umm..?? My PARTEEE! Yayyyy!!"  
  
Me *typing*: It was a dark and stormy night well not really it was a light and sunny day anyway...  
  
Draco: not her again please no no catsuit and stupid songs by ...  
  
Hermione: no dont say the name  
  
Sirius:How come if you think I deserve more parts in stories you never give me one.  
  
Ron:Hogwarts hoggy hoggy hogwarts! ohh evil flying monkey*runs out of room chasing something only he can see*  
  
Dean: Did you know that JK Rowling in the first book on page 122 describes me as a "a black boy even taller than Ron" ?  
  
Me: umm no not untill just like a sec ago  
  
Dean:*mutters as he walks away* what a discrace  
  
Draco: Yep it was to your mom Dean  
  
Ginny: hi Harry  
  
Harry: hi  
  
Me: ohh I got an idear  
  
Melissa: thats my word girl  
  
Me:I created you and anyway Harry and Ginny should get together who agrees  
  
Audience: Me Me  
  
Ginny: sorry Harry and everyone but I dont like him in that way  
  
Me: Fine harry do you agree with her*he nods* than I banish you from my story.*they disappear*  
  
Draco *looking at the mail opener laying on the desk*: Ohhh shiney me have me have*grabbs mail opener runs around*  
  
Sirius: Minerva is looking hot tonight  
  
Minerva:*giggle giggle* call me Minne*they leave throught the ever- exsisting plot hole*  
  
Harry:please tell me that didnt just happen  
  
Hermione: Well at least it doesnt happen every day  
  
Severus Snape: Dude Girl Ginnster(hes talking to me) I thought I was your fav professor why aint I in your story  
  
Draco: Owwww Ahhhh It hurts *he tripped and stabbed himself with the mail opener*wahhhhh  
  
Me:*glances at Draco* anyway your not my favorite professor your Draco's fav  
  
Draco: no hes not  
  
Harry: Wow never thought I'd see the day when Snape was nice  
  
Me: To all the authors reading this I hate it when some of you make Snape all nice and lovey dovey  
  
Sirius: Ahhhh freak Snape back back stupefy *Severus falls to ground stunned*  
  
Draco: I said OWWWW AHHHH IT HURTS WAAHHH!*bleeds a lot*  
  
Ron: Ding Dong the wicked Dracos dead*starts dancing and singing crazily* Ommpa Dommpa Ommpady do I've got a riddle for you  
  
Hermione: Shut up Ron Ohh poor Drackins are you ok baby  
  
Draco: Ahhh*runs out of the plot hole with Hermi chasing him*  
  
Ron:No dead Draco??*pouts*  
  
Fred and George: I afraid not  
  
Ron: Wahhhh its back*runs out of room again grabbing at air*  
  
Ginny: We really should get him a CAT scan  
  
Harry: Yea  
  
Me: I thought I ban....  
  
Mariah Carey: Many nights we pray with no proof anyone can hear  
  
Me Hermione Ginny And Minnie: Partty?? Parteeeeee!yaaaa!!  
  
Mariah:*now stands on stage with microphone*in our hearts o hope for some we barely unterstood  
  
Draco Ron Harry Snape and Severus:Yaa Parteeeeee!!  
  
*everyone dances *  
  
Sirius: Hey Mariah Hows about a little more up beat?*new music starts*  
  
Mariah:shoodadotdodo yaah dododo dum doddoddo dum (etcetc I dotn wanna type) we was as one babe for a moment in time and it seemed everlasting that you would always be mine  
  
Hermione:I LOVE this song Ron dance with me*start dancing like maniacs*  
  
Sirius: Minnie*they dance*  
  
Me: Harry.  
  
Harry:sure*we dance*  
  
Draco: Ginny?*they dance*  
  
Severus; hey what about me?  
  
Mariah:and you wanna be free so Im letting you fly cause I know In my heart babe our love will never die nooo  
  
Severus:fine has I am leaving *disappears*  
  
Me:Siruis out no drinking cause Im not old enough*Siruis and Minnie disapear*  
  
Ginny:I know I know truth or dare  
  
Mariah: bye guys I gotta go give a concert  
  
Me: ohh yeah me first me first cause I have read all the Harry Potter books  
  
Everyone else:???  
  
Me: Harry truth or dare  
  
Harry:err.. dare??  
  
Me:umm.. I dare you to put ketchup,mustard,sweet and sour sauce,pickel juice and toilet water in a cup mix it together than drink it!*all the stuff we need appears*  
  
Girls: hee haa *giggle giggle*  
  
Harry: or?  
  
Me:French Snape here*he just came back thought the plot hole*  
  
Harry: errrr ummmm I will.....  
  
A/N: whatcha think huh?huh?huh? you think Im evil cause I wont tell you what Harry does? Mwwhhhhahahahahah*mom sticks head in door and stares* umhumm okay well maybe if your nice and you beg I will make a sequel  
  
Harry: No sequel I dont wanna know what I doo.......  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter peoples belong to the wonerful person I admire soo much JK Rowling and those book companys or whatever and the pointless plot belongs to me!Its all mine you cant have it!*sticks out tongue* actullay if you want that much you can borrow it but say it was used by me first and umm the songs belong to Mariah Carey and who ever wrote'um and they belong to the record company and they belong to the hyper crazed music fans and they belong to ME so there!!!  
  
Peace Out Peeps 


	6. Party 2

A/N: Some peeps reveiw (thankx to who reveiwed) and said they wanted a sequel so here it is why are you reading this read the story DUH!!  
  
Errr.. Umm..?? My PARTEEE  
  
Me: So Harry will it be the ketchup, mustard, sweet and sour sauce, pickel juice, and tiolet water or frenching Snape?  
  
Harry: Do I get another choice?  
  
Hermione: Of course not havent you ever played truth or dare?  
  
Harry, Ron, and Draco: No  
  
Ginny: you poor things  
  
Snape: anyway are ya gonna kiss me our not?  
  
Harry:no I will take that nasty drink stuff over you anyday  
  
Snape: But I wanted to kiss you wahhhhh!!! *disappears through that dang plot hole*  
  
Harry:*chugs nasty stuff* Yumm that was actullay good  
  
Readers: Ecck! thats nasty!  
  
Harry: ok Ron truth or dare?  
  
Ron: *long pause* truth??  
  
Harry: Is there really an evil flying monkey  
  
Ron: yes his name is Evil Canevil and we have fun here in Ginnys(mine) happy place!  
  
Hermione: Ginny did you get that appointment for the CAT scan?  
  
Ginny: Yay the doctor said he was fine  
  
Ron: SHUT UP*all you hear now is crickets*  
  
Me: No crickets I had enough of that in science*crickets stop* tHank you  
  
Ron: its my turn Hermione truth or dare  
  
Hermione: Dare.....  
  
Ron: umm...*Draco whispers in his ear* I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Draco  
  
Draco:*giggle giggle*  
  
Hermione: Ewwwww do I have a choice  
  
Ron: err...  
  
Draco: No come on heres that closet lets get it over with.*they go into closet*  
  
Snape:Im bored lets sing lalalalala do re me...  
  
Brittney Spears: Did someone call?  
  
Everyone: No!  
  
Brittney: you dont have to yell.. god!  
  
Me: its.... its.... evil person thing that cant sing to save her life  
  
Dean and Neville: can we have your autograph please??  
  
Harry: No you dont want her autograph  
  
Me: thats like asking fro barneys autograph  
  
Dean and Neville: barney Where Where???  
  
Ginny:*grins evilily* throught the plot hole and make a right  
  
======In the Closet========  
  
Hermione: urggg dont breath on me. get your hand off me*slaps him*  
  
Draco: just one kiss please!!  
  
Hermione:No I dont like you I like... someone else  
  
Draco: just one peck on the cheek???  
  
Hermione: will you shut up *he nods* fine*kisses him on cheek*  
  
Draco: I will never wash this cheek again*smiles dreamily*  
  
Hemione: freak!!!  
  
Me: you can out now!!*they leave closet*  
  
Hermione: Snape truth or  
  
Brittney: Hey its that weird guy who always ends up in my catsuit in these fics  
  
Draco: Yah well I dont like you either!  
  
Me: I wasnt gonna do that but since your here you can do a duet  
  
Brittney and Draco: Nooo *run through evil plot hole that wont go away*  
  
Evil Plot Hole That Wont Go Away: What does everyone have against me what did I do?  
  
Me: you always let people in and out??.....  
  
EPHTWNGA: I am taking you to court  
  
Me: I want my mommy  
  
Hermione: I will end the fic The End!!  
  
Harry: Nice ending Herm  
  
Hermione: thanks  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Do you notice sequels are not as good as the original? this one bit big batotes but anywy R/R PWEASE!!!=)  
  
Disclaimer: Umm all the Harry Potter peeps and thing belong to J K Rowling and those book companies which belong to Me because I am the Queen of insane fans Mwhahhahahaha..... The plot I guess you could call it that belongs to me too and Brittney Spears belong to the weird people who actully like her and Barney belongs to my annoying little sis who watches it every day  
  
Peace Out Peeps thats my trademark  
  
Ginny Potter 


	7. Pink Elephants And the Sand Man

A/N: Okay this is a challenge fic with Padfoots challenges! I own only the plot. I dont even own Jenn, my sister, or my mom. The evil aleins own them *nods* Yeah so why are you reading this? Read the story!!  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Challenges-  
  
-It must be funny  
  
-Sirius must be in it  
  
-There must be a mention of pink elephants  
  
-It mustn't be longer than 10 pages  
  
-It mustn't be shorter than 4 pages  
  
-Someone must yell, "The sand man is coming! Run for your lives!"  
  
-Someone must come out of the refrigerator covered in cream cheese  
  
-And finally A *human* character must yell, "MOO!" in the middle of the story.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Pink Elephants and The Sandman  
  
Me:Okay bye *hangs up phone* now I am bored. Hey! I know! *snaps fingers*  
  
Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius: *appear*  
  
Me: Hiya!  
  
Draco: oh no...  
  
Harry: no more truth or dare or anything like that! I am sick of it  
  
Me: Oh no.. We are gonna play a different game!  
  
All: *groan*  
  
Me: Its called Pink elephants! Okay someone stands in the middle and cant think of the pink elephant. The rest of us stand a repeat Pink Elephants over and over and over.  
  
Draco: Thats stupid!  
  
My Mom: *runs in chasing my younger sister* MOO!!!  
  
Everyone: *stares* Umm? yea? sure whatever? *My mom runs out*  
  
Sirius: I wanna be it!!!!me me me!!!  
  
Me: okay  
  
All: pink elephant pink elephant!!!  
  
Sirius: The sand man is coming! Run for your lives!  
  
All: huh? *stares blankly*  
  
Pink Elephant: You forgot about me!  
  
Me: so what?  
  
Pink Elephant: I feel so unwanted!  
  
Draco: thats because you are!  
  
Pink Elephant: uh! *disappears*  
  
Sirius: This is weird!  
  
Ron: I'm not gifted, I'm weird!  
  
Harry: So I have noticed.  
  
Hermione: Ron its I'm not weird, I'm gifted  
  
Me: I have a keychain thats says that *nods over and over again*  
  
Everyone besides me: **stares*  
  
Jenn: wussup peeps??????  
  
Draco:Whos that?  
  
Me: Jenny! WUSSUP? what are you doing here? *we hug*  
  
Jenn: I thought I would drop by and see what was going on! oh you are writing a fic how fun!  
  
Ron: umm yea?  
  
Draco: whatever  
  
Snape: *emerges from refidgerator covered in cream cheese* Why am I here?  
  
Everyone else: *cracks up*  
  
Jenn: okayyyyy!  
  
Snape: 200 points from Gryffindor *looks down* What the --? Cream Cheese? *raises eyebrow*  
  
Hermione: I aint even gonna ask.  
  
Snape: What are you students doing here? You should be in class! Detention! except for Draco!  
  
Harry, Hernione, and Ron: GRRRR!!!  
  
Sirius: Snapey! Did you notice that she *points to me* is a fanfic author?  
  
Snape: No. Please I am to young to die! I will change! spare me please! I have my whole life in front of me! Please *breaks down and crys*  
  
Me: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! * presses the delete key and Snape disappears*  
  
Everyone else: *looks scared  
  
DRaco: Its just a suggestion but maybe we should RUN!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione: I'm with you!!  
  
*Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, and the pink elephant run away*  
  
Sirius: I will be going now *disappears*  
  
Me: I am soo evil  
  
Jenn: Yep!! BYE everyone please-  
  
Me and Jenn: REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Me: do you know that many !!! marks is the sign of a dearranged mind?  
  
Jenn: No but I already knew you were dearranged  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
A/N: I thought it was pretty good if I do say so myself, and I do!! Merry Christmas Everyone and a Happy New Year! Guess what? My B-day is in 9 days! (its on new years day!!!)  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Ginny Potter 


	8. Moldie Voldies Talent Show

A/N: I dont own nothin except da plot which is weird and demented like my brain but read this anyway ties in with when evil elves attack and ohh shiny but stands on own  
  
Voldie's Talent Show  
  
Voldie:*opens curtain*  
  
Me: I thought I would finally get around to talking or typing about my fav character..  
  
Harry: How come I never am the main character  
  
Me: I dont know it just comes that way through the plot hole or something like that  
  
Draco: What she means Potty is I am better than you.  
  
Ron: How come in every other fanfics authors fic I am chasing an evil flying monkey?  
  
Me: would you rather it be and evil flying elephant anyway evil flying monkeys are the things responsible for kickin you off line  
  
Hermione: What about me  
  
Sirius: and me...  
  
Pansy: and me..  
  
Dean: and me...  
  
Me: what about you  
  
Voldie:Ladys and Gentleman presenting Voldies Talent show mwhahahaha  
  
Pansy: ummm.. arent you you-know-who *faints when Voldie nods*  
  
Dean: *faints*  
  
Sirius: Author why do I have to faint I aint afraid of him  
  
Me: i dont care  
  
Sirius:*faints*  
  
Voldie: first act will be Neville longbottom with Snape  
  
Neville and Snape: huh him?  
  
Voldie: they will sing and dance  
  
Snape: we will?  
  
Voldie: yes  
  
Snape on key and Neville off key:  
  
Everything I do  
  
Is never enough for you  
  
you dont wanna lose it  
  
but Im not like that  
  
and baby when you find the beat  
  
its a love somebody  
  
guess what guess what  
  
its gonna be me  
  
Crowd: Ummm yay  
  
Voldie: That bit next is Hermone Granger  
  
Hermione on perfect key whole time:  
  
All you ladys leave you man at home  
  
the club is full of ballers and their pockets full of gold  
  
And all you fellas leave your girl at her friends  
  
cause its 11 30 and the club is jumpin jumpin  
  
Crowd: Bravo Bravo  
  
Me: this is retarded let me write my story itz much better  
  
Crowd: please do this s***s  
  
Voldie: well poopy on you to*leaves*  
  
Me: okay lets see the main character is Harry  
  
Harry: see everyone loves me not u Draco  
  
Draco:*mutters under breath about time I had a line* whatever  
  
Me: Shut up Draco least you dont have that red catsuit on  
  
Dumbledore: What is going on here ahhh.. sirius black and lord volemort *faints*  
  
me: where he left  
  
Dumbledore:*unfaints* ohh *leaves*  
  
Ron: that was out of the ordinary  
  
Cho: in the script it says I like Harry but I dont  
  
Me: let me write the story okay  
  
Voldie: i put a spell on you and now your mine  
  
I put a spell on you and now your gone  
  
Sirius: gone gone so long  
  
Hermione: Isnt that song from Hocus Pocus  
  
Me: Yeah we need different entertainment  
  
draco:*suddenly has the catsuit on* Opps i did it again...  
  
Everyone: shut up!  
  
Voldie: No more talent show ever how about truth or dare or maybe spin the bottle  
  
Harry:*sneaks off with Cho*  
  
Ron: look its the evil flying elephant*chases it out of room*  
  
Me: Now we have lost the main character and two others..  
  
Professor Trelawney: Oh dear Ginny I fear you will be dead by tomorrow  
  
Voldie: Am I gonna kill her huh?huh?huh?  
  
Me: i am leaving*magically is home now*  
  
Me: the end  
  
Draco: whyy I dont wanna leave mommy  
  
ME: I aint your mamma  
  
Hermione: but its not funny we were just getting warmed up  
  
Harry: you never said who your fav character is and I never gotta be the main character  
  
Ron: thats life  
  
Voldie:*shuts curtain* and that is the story of my talent show  
  
Crowd:yayyy yeah bravo we loved it yaayyy *clap clap alot*  
  
Voldie: come take your bow everyone  
  
Snape Pansy Dean Sirius and Neville: *come on stage take bow and go back stage  
  
Ron Harry Hermione Draco and Voldie:*do the same as others*  
  
Me: *come on stage bow crowd goes wild and goes back stage*  
  
  
  
A/N: That made lots of sense didnt it? lol Just so you know I am blonde and I was dropped on my head when I was a baby lol  
  
Okay pwease r/r?*gets down on knees and makes a puppy face*  
  
I am begging you!!! ^_^ 


	9. Truth or Dare

A/N: Hey I'm back *readers runs off screaming* Hey but wait my friend helped so the grammer is a little better K*everyone cheers* umm okay its another Truth or Dare fic go figure huh?  
  
  
  
The Truth of Truth or Dare  
  
Me:Ohh lets play truth or dare  
  
Ben: ohh who should we invite? you invite 3 peoples and I will invite 3 kk?  
  
Me: sure I invite Harry and Hermione and Ron  
  
Ben: Brittney Spears and Justin from n*sync and Brain from bsb  
  
Draco: *appears out of the plot hole* Why not me?  
  
Me:because I dont like you tata *shoves him back out ph*  
  
Brittney Spears: You called  
  
Nick: yeah I'm here  
  
Brain: Me too  
  
Harry: me three  
  
Hermione: me four  
  
Ron: me five  
  
Ben:Hey Brittney Spears can I have your autograph  
  
Me: Ben have you lost your mind She is horrible  
  
Brittney: uh!!!  
  
Ben: oh yeah I knew that  
  
Me: *sarcasticly* sure yeah whatever  
  
Hermione: Well what are we doing here I was studying something very important!!  
  
Justin: yeah what are we doing here?  
  
Ben: We are playing truth or dare Lets get this party on the road!!!! I start. Brittney truth or dare?  
  
Brittney: truth!  
  
Hermione: hehehe  
  
Ben: Is it truth that you really bite big batotees?  
  
Everyone: hehehehehehe  
  
Ron: Of course its true even I know that and I dont listen to muggle music  
  
Nick: So does that mean I stink too!???  
  
Ben: yeah just not as bad!  
  
Me: hahahehe you go Ben  
  
Hermione: she never answered the qu--  
  
Brittney: Umm.. Harry truth or dare?  
  
Harry: dare..?  
  
Brittney: I dare you to .. a.... stick your head in the toilet  
  
Brain: ewwww  
  
Harry: are you kidding thats just nasty!!  
  
Ron: I agree  
  
Brittney: you have to do it  
  
Ben: yeah thats how you play  
  
Collin Creevey:*starts snapping pics with his camera* Ohh Harry can I have your autograph better yet can I take your dare for you!!!!  
  
Harry:*sarcastic* are you sure I always wanted to stick my head in Ginny's toilet  
  
Collin: Please Please*down on knees begging* Harry PLEASE  
  
Harry: I was just joking go right ahead  
  
Me: *whispers* someone give him a swirly  
  
Collin:*comes back soaking wet*can I have a towel?  
  
Hermione: you were only supposed to put your head in  
  
Collin: ohh*takes towel from me*  
  
Ron: bye now dont come back soon!!  
  
Harry: my turn Ginny truth or dare  
  
Me: truth  
  
Harry: is it true you are hopelessly oppsessed with me and everything to do with me  
  
Brain: cant you tell she is?  
  
Justin: shut up *pushes Brain out the ph(plot hole)*  
  
Everyone: Bye Bye  
  
Brittney: Ginny answer the question  
  
Me: yes I am so obsessed I need to go to the nice place with the padded walls and cool jackets  
  
Looney Bin Peeps: Ginny you must come with us now  
  
Me: But but hes here!!!  
  
Ben: Shut up LBP  
  
LBP: dont make us get ugly *drags me off through ph*  
  
Me:*screaming* no no dont let them take me HELP!!!!  
  
Everyone: Bye Bye have fun  
  
Brain: *comes back* To Be continued  
  
Ben and Me: only if we want  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Please review pretty pretty please with sugar in top oh yea I only own myself and the loony bin guys kk?  
  
Peace Out Peeps  
  
*~*Ginny Potter and Her friend Ben*~* 


End file.
